deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elgar vs. Vexen
Elgar vs. Vexen is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Elgar from Power Rangers: Turbo and Vexen from the Kingdom Hearts series. Description Power Rangers vs. Kingdom Hearts. Today, two wimpy minions are going to battle each other who is the less wimpy. But which one will live one? The Minon of Divatox, or The Chilly Academic? Interlude Boomstick: When I was a child, I use to beat up wimpy kids. But now that there are laws that are trying to stop bullying, I unfortunately, can't. Instead, I have to imagine me beating someone I can't two. The only good thing about me imagining beating someone I didn't like, was that I could beat up fictional characters that drove me friggin' insane. Wiz: And which two of these wimps did you beat up the most? Boomstick: Well there were a lot. But two that stick out the most was Elgar, that clumsy pain in the ass works for the bigger pain in the as Divatox. And Vexen, the Chilly Academic, and that cowardly scientist. Wiz: You know what else these two have in common Boomstick? Boomstick: No. What? Wiz: They are both voiced by Derek Stephen Prince. Boomstick: Oh. So their is another connection between these two beside me hating them. Wiz: Do you want to let your anger out and place them in the next Death Battle? Boomstick: FUCK YEAH!!! LET'S DO THIS!!! Wiz: Very well then. I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Elgar Wiz: The Power Rangers are a group of heroes that were chosen by a magical entity to protect the world from various threats. Boomstick: They managed to defeat an evil sorceress, a lord of evil, an army of robotic soldiers all in a few years. Wiz: But despite their winning streak, one group of baddies managed to defeat them, and even destroy their command center. Boomstick: The one who was responsible was, ....(record scratching can be heard.) a whiny bitch of a space pirate Divatox. Wiz: And even more amazing is that the ranger were actually defeated by her idiot nephew Elgar. Boomstick: Wait, What!? That ugly abomination is Divatox's nephew. Those two don't even look anything alike. Wiz: Is that what really concerns you Boomstick? Boomstick: No, not really. Wiz: Being one of the footsoldier, and one of Divatox's generals... Boomstick: And just being a Power Rangers villain all in general. Wiz:.... Elgar can generate energy blast, and teleport. Though he only teleport to get to various areas, or retreating. Boomstick: He also possesses one of the stupidest swords you will ever see in history; a Card Sword. Which is, as you may've guessed by the name of the weapon is a sword entirely made out of cards. Wiz: Elgar also carries a Piranhatrons whip. Which he uses to, uh, whip people. Boomstick: And to add another useless fact, one of Elgar's hands was cybernetically enhanced, most likely given to him after receiving a certain punishment. Wiz: Elgar is definitely one of the Power Ranger's more weaker enemies. He's frequently defeated by the hands of the Power Rangers. Boomstick: Not to mention, this ugly motherfucker has trouble dealing with Justin. You know that 12 year old blue ranger, WHILE the kid's unmorphed. Wiz: And then there's the fact that's he's a complete idiot and incredibly clumsy. There are even some incidents where Divatox or one of her minions some close to destroying the Power Rangers, only to have Elgar screw around with something and the ranger manage to escape, and destroy the monster of the day. Boomstick: He's also both incredibly annoying and incredibly boastful. Just listening to his voice gives me a fucking migraine. He's so annoying that not even Astromena, can tolerate his voice. So he resort to having him being her housemaid. Wiz: Well, at least he's not completely useless. But he did managed to do one thing that's both surprising, and somewhat depressing. He managed to destroy the Command Center, with an entire army of Piranhatrons. Boomstick: But he didn't do it on his own, so that doesn't qualify as a victory in my opinion, especially since he frequently got his ass kicked by the same group he, SOMEHOW, managed to defeat. Elgar: You know... you should put me in charge. You see, I would, uh, build a machine so big, that it would take... Astronema interrupts Elgar by pointing her spear near his neck. Astronema: You talk too much. Boomstick: Man, I really wish Astromena ram that spear through Elgar's throat, then we wouldn't have to deal with that asshole. Wiz: As would I Boomstick. As would I. Vexen Boomstick: Are seriously doing another Death Battle involving both a character in the Kingdom Hearts series, and a member of Organization XIII? Wiz: Hey, you wanted to see these two opponents fight each other. Boomstick: Oh, yeah... So.... Care to explain who this guy is since you're the expert on overly complicated stories? Wiz: Very well then. As we've stated a couple of times, Organization XIII is a group consisting of 13 Nobodies, with a 14th unofficial members. One of them is the 4th ranked member. Boomstick: The Chilly Academic; Vexen. Wiz: But before he became Vexen, he was once a scientist named Even. He was one of the apprentices of Ansem the Wise. But some time in between Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, and the original Kingdom Hearts, which was a ten year time gap by the way, both Xehanort, and the traitorous apprentice, named Braig, convinced the other apprentices to overthrow their master. And after Ansem the Wise was trapped inside the Realm of Darkness, Xehanort extracted the hearts of the Apprentices, which includes Even. Wiz: And because Even had a strong will his remain created a conscience of his own. He was then recruited by Xehanort's Nobody Xemnas as the fourth member of Organization XIII, dubbing him as Vexen. Boomstick: As we've said, who knows how many times, each member specializes with a certain element, and possesses a certain weapon. In Vexen's case, he possesses the element of Ice, and carries a spiked shield. Wiz: And being a scientist, Vexen prefers to study his would-be-opponents, both from a distances, and while he's fighting. As such, Vexen always keeps his shield in front of him, while he's observing his opponent's strength, speed, and any other trait. Boomstick: How the hell does he do all that when all he's doing is cowering behind his shield? Wiz: Well, you see that emblem underneath Sora? Boomstick: Uh-Huh. Wiz: That emblem is designed to collect the information directly under his opponent's feet. It also seems to have a homing device since it follows it's target where ever the target goes. And given enough data, Vexen can counter virtually anything that can be thrown at him. He can even summon an Anti-counterpart of his opponent that gets stronger the more Vexen studies his opponent. Boomstick: So he's both a coward and a nerd. Reminds me of a kid I used to beat up that looked like a younger version of you Wiz. Wiz: THAT WAS ME, BOOMSTICK!!! Boomstick: OHHHHHHHH...... I remember now. (*sigh) Those were some good times.... Good Times.... Wiz: Anyway, while he's defending himself, and studying his opponent, Vexen can freeze his opponent from time to time. While it may not be the strongest ice spell, it leaves his opponent frozen in place, which results in that emblem to move underneath them, and continue on with Vexen's studies. Boomstick: And the main reason why he keeps himself protected by that shield of his is because he's a bit of a pussy. Wiz: What my colleague is saying is that Vexen is physically weak. In fact, is often considered to be one of the weakest members of Organization XIII, to the point where even several other members acknowledge on how weak he is. Boomstick: With only one member who's arguably even weaker than him. Demyx: Dance Water, Dance! Cuts to a scene with Joshscorcher (along with the Autarch, and Chewy) with an angry face, while crushing a soda can with his bare hand. Boomstick: Boy, that guy really hated Demyx, doesn't he? Wiz: Can you really blame him? Boomstick: Not really. Anyway... Not only is Vexen a physically weak, he's also, no big fucking shock, a coward. Wiz: And because his shield's made out of pure ice, it can be easily destroyed by fire. Boomstick: And remember that Castle Oblivion Incident we love to mention? And that several members of Organization XIII were killed off? Yeah, it turns out that Vexen was the first member to be axed off. Wiz: Which he was axed off by Axel. Cuts to a scene where Axel kills Vexen. Boomstick: That still gets me every time. Wiz: But despite him being a coward, as well as being the first member to be axed off, Vexen did do a couple of things before he was killed. For one, he did managed to create the Riku Replica, as well as survive a couple of encounters with Sora and the real Riku, and even taught Roxas a couple of things. Plus, remember when I said that his shield can be destroyed easily by fire spells? Boomstick: Yeah? Wiz: Well, if Vexen manages to study his opponent long enough, his shield can become virtually indestructible. Boomstick: You know, there's something that always bother me about Vexen. Wiz: And what's that? Boomstick: If Vexen knows that most of Organization XIII consider him to be one of the weakest members, why didn't find some way to improve himself, instead of creating a replica of Riku? Wiz: That... actually a good question. But sadly it's never explained. But if I had to have guessed, he's a scientist, and doesn't like to get his hand dirty too often. Boomstick: Still doesn't explain why he enters the battlefield if he "doesn't like to get his hands dirty". Vexen: I'm a scientist. Experiments are what I do, yes. Death Battle (The Scene begins somewhere inside Castle Oblivion. Vexen is seen performing various science experiments.) Vexen: Excellent! This will do nicely to further Lord Xemnas' plans. Just then, Elgar appears inside Vexen's lab. He tries to sneak behind Vexen, but end up tripping, causing Vexen to spot him. Vexen: What the--''' Vexen managed to get out of the way, and Elgar crashes onto a table. He manages to get back up is a clumsy manner. '''Vexen: Who are you? And what are you doing in my laboratory? Elgar: I am Elgar. And I am here to claim this castle for the Untied Alli--''' '''Vexen: Oh, Stop! You're voice is giving me a headache. Elgar: Now that's rude! Looks like I'm going to have to teach you some manners. Vexen laughs on how ridiculous Elgar is going to "Teach" him something. Vexen: You, teaching me something? An idiot such as yourself can't possibly teach a maggot, let alone me. Vexen materializes his shield. Vexen: Allow me to teach you a lesson in humility... Fight Vexen starts by placing his shield in front of him, while placing his emblem underneath Elgar. Elgar: Hey! What's going on? I thought we were fighting! Vexen: At this rate, I'll destroy you without any effort. Confused, Elgar charged at Vexen, and attempted to slash him with his Card Blade, but Vexen's shield kept blocking Elgar's assault. Vexen: (*sigh) Your attacks are so predictable. Vexen then proceeded by shooting an iceball at Elgar, which froze him. The Emblem caught up with Elgar, and continued to scan him. Eventually, Elgar managed to break out and continue to attack Vexen. Elgar kept slashing at Vexen's shield, but is unable to hit Vexen himself. Vexen: Hey, idiot. Here's some free advice. Elgar: What advice? Vexen: Try to attack me differently. Elgar: Attack you differently? Elgar thinks about it for awhile. While he's thinking, Vexen's emblem continues to scan Elgar. Elgar: Oh! I know! Elgar generated an energy blast towards Vexen. Elgar: There! I did something different! You happy now? Vexen: (*Sigh....) You are without a doubt the stupidest, and most disappointing opponent, I have ever encountered. Elgar: What's that suppose to mean? Vexen: It means that I have beaten you. Elgar: What are you talking about? I've done all the attacking, and all you've done is cower behind that stupid shield of yours. Vexen: That maybe true, but I've also been studying you. You see, I'm a scientist, and I prefer to observe my foes, as oppose to fighting them head on. And thanks to your incompetence, I now know how to destroy you. Confused and enraged, Elgar charged at Vexen, again. Vexen easily dodged Elgar's charge, and even caused Elgar to trip. As Elgar is trying to regain his footing, a dark shadowy version of himself appeared before him. Elgar: What is this? Vexen: That is my creation. Your Anti-Form, as it were. It's design to guaranteed surpass you in virtually every aspect. Elgar tries to attack his Anti-Form, but his Anti-Form managed to strike first, thanks to it's faster reflexes. The Anti-Elgar keeps of attack Elgar until it tosses Elgar towards Vexen. Vexen then responded by grabbing his floating shield and stabbing Elgar in the back of his head, which resulted in the blade of the shield to go right through Elgar's mouth. The shield inside Elgar's mouth proceeds to freeze him from the inside out. While Elgar is being turned into ice, Vexen gently placed Elgar to the ground. Elgar's body kept freezing, until he's unable to move. As Elgar froze completely, Vexen pulls out his shield out of Elgar's mouth. Vexen: Anti-Elgar. Care to do the honors to finish off your worthless counterpart? The Anti-Form didn't respond, but Vexen see Anti-Elgar grabbing his blade, and with a single slash, scatters the frozen Elgar, finishing him. Vexen: (*sigh...) What a waste of my time. KO * Linkara is dancing for joy for the death of Elgar. * Vexen is continuing his research. Conclusion Boomstick: I think it's safe to say that no one is going to miss that son of a bitch. Especially this guy. Wiz: This, wasn't even close. While Elgar was trying to keep the pressure, Elgar's own stupidity, combine with Vexen's patients ultimately triumphed. Boomstick: Even though Vexen is a bit of a wimp and prefers to cower behind his shield, his shield is what saved him in the end. Not to mention, because of Elgar's stupidity, and clumsy nature, Elgar failed to notice that Vexen was studying him until it was too late. Wiz: And by that time, Vexen's shield was already indestructible, so nothing that Elgar could throw at him would be able to penetrate Vexen's defenses, and Vexen had already finished creating an anti-form of Elgar that was stronger than the original in virtually every aspect. Boomstick: While Elgar may've not froze in fear, we can all be glad that Elgar is El-Gone. Wiz: The Winner is Vexen. Next Time Battle of the Four Armed Brutes, Round 1 Who will be rooting for? Elgar Vexen Neither, I hate both of them Who do you want to win? Elgar Vexen You want both to die Who's your favorite Wimpy Minion? Elgar Vexen Neither Did you agree with the Outcome of Elgar vs. Vexen? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies